


A Boyfriend for Hire

by happygowriting



Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Logan Lucky
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blow Job, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Use of an escort, bisexual dayton white, bucky barnes catches feelings, crackship, dayton white - Freeform, dayton white catches feelings, ducky - Freeform, escort bucky barnes, fake boyfriends, fake to real, m x m, m x m smut, men in panties, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky (mentions), use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Dayton White doesn't really have time for relationships but he's a little tired of the constant comments on his one night stands, finding himself a high class escort willing to play the part of his boyfriend. James “Bucky” Barnes is not who he expected to be, but maybe it’s who he needed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White
Series: Ducky (Dayton White x Bucky Barnes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207259
Comments: 38
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this ask that I got and I loved it so much that I had to turn it into a fic! It's going to be a multi-chapter and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but that's fine! I love writing Ducky and Fake Boyfriends is one of my favorite tropes! I hope you guys enjoy it! Remember kudos and comments inspire me to write more! 
> 
> no smut in this chapter, marked explicit for other chapters
> 
> Next chapter will be the date! Unbeta’d all mistakes are mine!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

It was always “Who are you dating?” “When are you going to settle down?” “Dayton White has been seen out with yet another man/woman!” “NASCAR’s number one bachelor is sure living up the single life.” “Night after night of one night stands - it leaves us wondering when White’s going to settle down!”

Everyone had something to say about Dayton White’s relationship history and just how many one night stands he had. To some it had become a sport, something to watch and guess just how many women or men he was going to sleep with in a month. It was exhausting to constantly hear about this dating life and have people always ask him just when he was going to settle down and find ‘the one’ as if having someone to date, to be with, was the be all and end all of everything.

Dayton White was doing just fine on his own, surrounded by friends and having flings. It was a lifestyle that he liked and didn’t really want to change.

Truth was Dayton didn’t have time for a relationship. They took up too much time and at the current moment his career was the most important thing to him. He wanted to be the best in NASCAR and in order to do that he needed to put forth as much effort as he could and that was all of his effort. A relationship just seemed to be needless.

He didn’t need the baggage of emotions or the distractions of having to keep up with another person. He just didn’t see the point of it at the moment when he was at the height of his career. He was in a sweet spot and he wasn’t going to get into a relationship just because everyone else thought he needed to be. If and when he got into one was going to be because he wanted to be in one, and not because those around him thought it was the right thing to do.

Still, he was tired of the comments and he wanted people to just shut up and focus on his career. His career is what mattered, not who was warming his bed during the night. So he came up with an idea, he was going to find an escort that he would get to pose as his significant other and that would put an end to the questions and stupid talk. He knew a lot of companies that worked with celebrities, and a lot of them promised discretion. Dayton had used one once and it had turned out to be a pleasant night and the person he had picked was very discrete and never gave away that they were from a service. It was a nice experience and one that Dayton wouldn’t mind having again. The entire no strings attached part was even better, because unlike one night stands an escort didn’t try to call a few days later.

Dayton grabs his laptop and opens it up. He thinks about the few sights he had been on and debates just what he was looking for. After thinking about it for a few moments he types “aboyfriendforhire.com” into his web browser and pulls up a website that is not only known for their discretion but they were also LGBT+ friendly and Dayton liked to support anything that was. Even though he didn’t put his sexuality out there as much, it was well known that he was bisexual and appreciated both the men and the ladies. A lot of his NASCAR fans didn’t like this fact about him but he could care less. His sexuality and who he wanted to be with was a personal decision that his fans didn’t get to be a part of. It didn’t affect his driving - which he was in such a sweet spot for right now - so he didn’t see the point in really caring.

He knew that choosing to have a fake boyfriend was going to cause talk and maybe even cost him a few fans but in all honesty it was his life and at the end of the day he needed to be the one that was happy with his fake significant other. He clicks on a link that leads him to bisexual friendly guys and starts to scroll through the different profiles. He has to admit that most of them are attractive and someone that Dayton wouldn’t mind being seen in the company of, but looks wasn’t the only thing. He needed to make sure that anyone he picked would be someone that had similar likes and would be someone that he could hold a conversation with. He didn’t just want a pretty face.

The first couple of profiles that he clicks on are okay, they seem to be great guys from the brief descriptions that they have but they’re not clicking with Dayton. He wasn’t sure exactly what he’s looking for but he knows that when he finds it, he’ll know. So he keeps searching, clicking through a dozen profiles before he lands on one that has him looking twice as hard as it.

The profile says that the man’s name is James “Bucky” Barnes. He had a couple of photos on his profile. The first one was a picture of his face and Dayton was immediately smitten with how attractive the man was. He had a brilliant smile, one that Dayton was sure would brighten up any room the man walked in. His hair was long, hitting at his shoulders, shiny and brown it looked incredibly soft and Dayton’s fingers twitched with wanting to run his fingers through it. A strong jawline, covered in a nice bit of stubble and pretty blue eyes. 

His profile read that he was 32, retired from the army and had been working for the company for around 4 years. It said that he enjoyed intelligent conversations over wine, going out to parties and bars, traveling around the world, and meeting new people. Several of the interests that were listed were things that Dayton also enjoyed and the more he looked at his profile, the more Dayton was liking the guy. It didn’t hurt that the man also looked good in a pair of panites.

Bucky’s quote on his page read, “I’m a simple guy who can be whatever you want and everything you need. Let’s discuss details over a bottle of wine and little clothes.” It was cheeky and cute, enough to draw Dayton in and he wonders if this guy was as cheeky in person. He clicks on the link that leads to Bucky’s contact information and sets up a meeting for them, something casual and private so they can talk terms and make sure that this was going to work out.

**~~~**

Dayton is just a little nervous and a bit excited when he arrives at the hotel he agreed to meet Bucky at. He had called ahead and got them a room, using a fake name to book it. Ball cap pulled low and sunglasses covering his face Dayton checks in and is informed that his guest is already there. He takes a key car and heads up to the room. He had thoroughly read Bucky’s profile, going over all the details provided so that he would have some knowledge of Bucky when he met him. He was assuming that he liked to go by Bucky and not James, everything on his profile was signed Bucky and not James so it seemed like something that he liked. If not, Dayton would adjust and call Bucky what he wanted to be called.

The elevator ride wasn’t very long and soon Dayton was stepping out onto the floor where the room was located. He scans his key card and walks into the room. He’s not exactly sure what he’s expecting but he’s not expecting Bucky to be lounging around in a pretty pink, silk robe and matching panties, his hair is slung up in a messy bun, sipping on a glass of red wine and Dayton’s mouth goes dry. The man looks even more attractive in person and if Dayton didn’t have the self control that he had, he would be on his knees and sucking Bucky’s dick right now. He holds himself back, however, they had things to discuss first. 

Bucky looks over when he hears the door and stands up gracefully, taking another sip of his wine before he sets it down on the table. He walks across the room, meeting Dayton and takes Dayton’s hand to shake it.

“You must be Dayton, I’m James but you can call me Bucky.” Bucky says, flashing Dayton his brilliant smile and Dayton’s a bit blown away by how it matches the photo Dayton had seen.

“I am. So I guess your quote was right, you like to discuss things over wine with very little on.” Dayton smirks at him and gives him a firm handshake. “I’m glad to see that you’re a man of your word. You look very good too, a lot more handsome in person. I can admit that your photos didn’t prepare me for what I was going to see today.”

Bucky smiles and he has a look on his face that says he knows exactly how good he looks and he owns it. He shakes Dayton’s hand once more before he drops it and crosses back to the chair he was sitting in. He sits back down and picks up the wine bottle and pours Dayton a glass.

“I am a man of my word, without our word we have nothing.” Bucky holds out the glass and gestures for Dayton to sit down. “I like to make sure that clients see the real me upon meeting so that they know what they’re getting into. Which is to say, I like pretty things and wine.” Bucky takes a sip of his wine and lounges back. “So, Dayton, tell me a bit about yourself.”

Dayton takes the glass of wine and sits down, taking a drink so that he can think for a moment about what he wants to say. 

“Well, my name is Dayton White but you knew that. I am a NASCAR driver, at the peak of my career. I party, have an array of one night stands, I go to charity events every weekend when I’m not racing.” Dayton starts off, going more into detail about some of the more shared interests they have. He’s practiced with talking about himself, having done so a lot for many different interviews. “I spend a lot of my time practicing and perfecting my racing and if I’m not on the track I’m going through strategies and reviewing tapes and trying to figure out how I can be better.”

Dayton goes into different things that bring him joy, most of them involving racing or his cars. He also touches on topics of things that they had in common, such as going to parties and traveling. 

“Well, that certainly was a lot of information.” Bucky says with a soft chuckle. “I do think that we have quite a bit in common, or you just read my profile and decided to say all of the things that you knew would make it seem like we had a lot in common. But I don’t think you’re the type of guy to do that. I knew a lot of what you have told me because I did do research on you and I think, depending on what exactly you want from this arrangement it may actually work.”

“I’m looking for someone to just be my boyfriend for awhile. I’m not sure for how long but I really just want to get reporters off my back with the whole ‘when are you settling down’ shit that they always ask me.” Dayton says, taking a long drink of his wine. “You would probably be in the spotlight a lot, expected to come to my races, and attend any events with me that come up. You would be a busy person, but you would benefit greatly from it. Along with the salary you get from your company, I will pay for dinners and your way to any and all events. All you have to do is convince people that you are my boyfriend.”

Bucky stays silent for a few long moments, sipping on his wine as he thinks over the information. Dayton knows that it’s asking a lot and that most of the time when people hired escorts or even from the boyfriend for hire site it wasn’t for a long time, but Dayton needed someone and he didn’t want to actually find a real significant other.

“I think this could work out. I’m okay with settling in for the long haul and I currently don’t have any other clients so you would have my entire attention. I do have some things I would like to discuss. First, if we are to be seen as a couple then we need to do a few couple things to make it convincing. If you really want to sell this, sell us as a couple then we need to be seen out with each other a few times before we go to any official event together. Nothing that big, maybe a dinner, a walk around town doing some normal things. I have my own place that I’ll stay at but I do not want reporters sniffing around so I would prefer if we would meet at your house or any place that isn’t my place. Sex is on the table and I’m willing, I can give you copies of my latest test to show you that I am clean. I need to know at least 24 hours ahead of any event or party that you want me to attend.” Bucky says, finishing his comments off by finishing his glass of wine.

Dayton listens closely and he doesn’t find anything that Bucky said to be unreasonable. “I think those are all pretty reasonable. I can take you out a few times before we do an official event and if you would like I can provide you with a calendar that lists all planned events for at least the next two months.”

“I would like that. I am free Friday if you would like to go out then.” Bucky pours himself some more wine and tops off Dayton’s glass. “I am always discreet in what my profession is, but I can’t promise that people won’t find out. Some reporters can be ruthless in trying to figure out shit and get people caught in lies. I have backstories and things I can tell reporters so that they won’t try to sniff around too hard.”

“I understand the risks but any amount of time that we can actually pull this off will help me. I just want people to focus on my racing and most people are obsessed about when I’m going to get in a real relationship. This will help me get people off my back and for them to focus on my career.” Dayton said, at the end of the day his career was what mattered to him. He wanted his fans to focus on his career too. That’s what mattered, not his love life.

“When you’re in the public it can be hard to get people to not focus on your personal life.” Bucky finishes his glass of wine. “If we’ve covered all areas of discussion then we can go over the contracts, get them signed, and figure out where we are going on a date on Friday.”

Dayton nods and for the next few hours they go over contract details. There’s a lot more that goes into it then just hiring someone to pose for him for one night but Dayton appreciated the attention to detail. Bucky asked him questions, and Dayton asked Bucky questions and they had very good discussions. Dayton didn’t care that it took a while to get to the part where they both signed the contracts but it was worth it because they both were informed in what each of them wanted out of the arrangement. 

They decided that for their first date on Friday they would meet each other at a restaurant and see where the night went from there, and Dayton was actually excited for it. He and Bucky leave at the same time - Bucky had changed into different clothes - and made a bit of a deal of saying goodbye to each other at the doors of the hotel, enough that if there were any reporters or paparazzi around they would see them. It was all a part of selling the fake relationship. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayton and Bucky’s first “date”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

For the first time, Dayton didn’t feel any pressure in getting ready for a first date. He didn’t have to impress Bucky or really just dress up for him, he just needed to make the date look real enough that any reporters or paparazzi that are around will be convinced that Dayton White, #1 Bachelor, is on an actual, real date. And if there was one thing that Dayton was good at, it was putting on a show. 

He puts on a simple suit - a freshly pressed white dress shirt and a black jacket paired with black dress pants. He freshens combs through his hair making it the stylish messy that always drove people crazy and made sure that his beard laid perfectly. He didn’t want a single thing to look out of place because he didn’t want anyone to say for any reason that this date wasn’t real. He knew that he was probably overthinking everything that he was doing but it was important that everything go right and people were laid to believe that it was real and that he was settling down.

He looks into the mirror for a few moments, asking himself if this was a crazy idea and he knew it was but it was something that he needed to do. He didn’t want people focusing on his love life and until he made it boring enough that people didn’t want to talk about it, which would be seeming to settle down because he wasn’t giving up sex, and once people stopped talking about his love life then his career could be pushed back into the spotlight. He was doing so good, rising up the ranks so quickly, he wanted that to be the focus. He didn't put in all of the time and effort to become number one for it to be pushed aside 

He gives himself a determined look and sprays himself with a few squirts of Eternity by Calvin Klien, one of his favorite colognes before he decides that he’s ready to head out. He grabs his wallet and keys and heads out to his garage where he starts up his favorite Ferrari - by far his favorite car that he owned - and drives in the direction of the restaurant. Normally he would try and keep a low profile so that he doesn’t get seen so he can enjoy his date. Not tonight, tonight he wanted to be showy, he wanted people to know. 

He arrives before Bucky but he doesn’t mind. It gives him time to make sure that the table he reserved is perfect and orders a bottle of red wine to be waiting for when Bucky does arrive. Dayton requested two menus, taking the time to look over the menu even though he knew what he was going to get - he had been to the restaurant before. It was the place that he typically brought all of his dates. It was a nice place, had a nice atmosphere, and all his dates liked it.

Dayton sits comfortably as he waits for Bucky to arrive, knowing that the man would be along and that he wouldn’t be stood up. Even if he was it wouldn’t matter because this wasn’t a real date and it wasn’t going to affect how his night went, not really, he’d still buy dinner. Though - and he wouldn’t admit it - he was a little nervous that Bucky wouldn’t show up.

His nerves were put to ease a few moments later when he saw Bucky look in and wow, he looked  _ good. _ He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a pair of black slacks and a black silk dress shirt, but he looked good in black. It seemed to define his features and make his smile look even more brilliant. Dayton watches Bucky make his way over and just before he reaches the table Dayton stands up, smiling widely.

“Hello Bucky, it’s good to see you again.” He gives Bucky a brief hug before pulling out his chair. After Bucky sits down Dayton takes his seat again and pours Bucky a glass of wine as well as one for himself.

“Hello Dayton, it really looks like you know how to treat a date.” Bucky grins him a grin and picks up the glass of wine and takes a sip. “This is good wine. Do you usually treat your date this well or am I just a special case?”

“You can pretend like your special but everyone I take out gets the highest treatment.” Dayton says with an easy laugh. “I have a reputation to protect, you know? I try to make sure every date has a good time, even if it’s just for the night.”

“Then I’m in for some fun dates, aren’t I?” Bucky smirks and picks up his menu and starts to look through it.

Dayton smiles and leaves his menu closed in front of him because he knew what he was going to get. As he sat there and watched Bucky he wondered why couldn’t all dates be this nice and carefree? He didn’t feel like he had to impress Bucky or try to live up to any expectations that the other person had of him. It was nice to be able to relax and to just be able to talk and eat and have a good time. 

The waiter comes around and they both order their meal. After the waiter takes their orders and leaves Dayton takes a drink of his wine, settles back into his seat and looks at Bucky.

“So, how’d you get into the business?” He was curious, anyone would be curious about how someone got into a job where they made money by being people’s dates. Dayton certainly didn’t judge, he didn’t really care what other people but it did make him curious as to how someone would get into a profession where they got paid to be someone’s arm candy.

Bucky laughs and takes a drink of his wine. “I reckon you’re expecting some elaborate answer about how I got into this, aren’t you? Most people are when they ask that question. Why wouldn’t you, how come a retired army veteran got into something as wild as this.”

Bucky shrugs, placing his wine glass down. “The truth is I just wanted a change when I came back and got better. It’s fun, I get taken out regularly, I get gifts, the sex can be pretty amazing and I’m pretty. People love taking out pretty boys and getting to be seen on the arm of someone. I like it, that’s how I got into it and why I do it. All the benefits of a relationship without the commitment.”

Dayton hums as he listens to Bucky, thanking the waiter as they drop off their food. Maybe he and Bucky had more in common then what he already knew. This was sort of the perfect arraignment, getting to engage in a fake relationship, having the benefits of one without the messiness of feelings or commitment.

As they eat they talk and learn more about each other and Dayton kind of starts to forget that this isn’t a real first date, because he’s actually enjoying himself. He learns more about Bucky, including that he had lost his arm while in the army. Dayton wouldn’t have actually guessed that because his prosthetic looked real. He learned that it was a STARK product and from what he knew of STARK products they were always top of the line.

It soon began to feel like they were old friends, talking and laughing and sharing stories with each other. Dayton told Bucky about the time he almost crashed into the garage because he shifted into the wrong gear because he wasn’t paying proper attention to what he was doing. In turn Bucky tells him about the time he spilt wine onto his clients white top while they were talking at a party.

Throughout the dinner Dayton’s thoughts drift back to the way Bucky looked in the silk robe and panties, a part of him wonders what Bucky would sound like being taken apart. He bites his like as he watches Bucky take a drink of his wine, his tongue flicking out to catch the stray drops of wine. It gives Dayton a few ideas and as they’re finishing up he’s thinking about inviting Bucky back to his place for a night cap, and maybe more. 

It would be good for the story if they were seen leaving together and if they got up to some fun stuff when they got back to Dayton’s place, well that was just a benefit of a fake relationship now isn’t it? 

“How about you come back to my place for a drink?” Dayton asked as they walk out of the restaurant. He places a hand on Bucky’s hip to pause him just outside the entrance for a moment.

  
  


“Just for a drink, or more?” Bucky asks, raising a knowing eyebrow as he looks over at Dayton. He wasn’t an obvious, he had seen the looks that Dayton had been giving him all night. He leans forward, dropping his voice slightly. “It’s okay if you want to see me in my panties again.”

Dayton gives him a charming grin, “Why don’t we just head back to mine and you can find out.”

Bucky makes a show of thinking for just a moment before he nods. “Only because I get to take a ride in that fancy Ferrari you drove here tonight.”

Dayton laughs and slips a hand into Bucky’s, he hears the distant sound of clicking and knows that their picture is being taken. In keeping up with how he usually is with paps he hurries Bucky along to where his car his parked but still allows time for pictures and he knew by the end of the night people would be speculating about what Dayton was up to now. 

He opens the door for Bucky and lets him get in before he closes the door behind him before he gets into the driver’s seat. The car ride to his house is filled with music, Bucky telling him more about his life. As Bucky talks Dayton notices he doesn’t say much about his life before he started working at the agency and he wonders why that is. Dayton wants to ask, curious about Bucky’s life in the army and before but he doesn’t, at least not yet. For one it was only the second time they had spent time together and for another he wasn’t sure it was appropriate to ask him about it seeing as they were in a fake relationship.

“Nice house you got here, you live here all by yourself?” Bucky asked as they pulled up to Dayton’s house. 

“Yeah, big house all to myself.” Dayton looks up at his house before pulling into the garage. He wondered if his house was too big for just him. He had more rooms then what he knew what to do with. “And a few cars. If you’re lucky enough, maybe I’ll take you for a ride in a few of them.”

Dayton smirks and get out, holding the door open for Bucky. He let’s him into the house first, eyes dropping down to check out his ass, licking his lips without thinking about it. He couldn’t wait to see where the night led them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Comments inspire me!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy between Bucky and Dayton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What some of you have been waiting for! Bucky and Dayton finally do the sex lmao. I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really having fun writing this story! Would you guys like a chapter from Bucky’s point of view?

Dayton leads Bucky down the hallway from the garage and into the kitchen. There was a brief moment when he thought about giving Bucky a tour but his mind was focused on one thing and it wasn’t showing Bucky around - unless he wanted a tour of his bedroom. He goes over to the bar in his kitchen and looks through what bottles of alcohol he has open and hums before he grabs the stuff to make a tequila sunrise for the both of them.

“Oh, so you can make mixed drinks too?” Bucky asks with a laugh as he slides onto a stool and watches as Dayton starts to mix a drink. He looks at Dayton with an impressed look. “It seems like you can do anything, is there anything you can’t do? Or are you just a well rounded man? The kind of man that momma’s want their daughters to marry?”

“Oh you have the jokes.” Dayton pushes the drink across the counter to Bucky with a smirk on his lips and a roll of his eyes. “As a matter of fact there are some things I can’t do, like make toast. Always burn the damn bread when I go to make it.”

“Something that simple too hard for the playboy?” Bucky picks up his drink and takes a drink, humming at how good it tastes. “This is actually pretty good, where did you learn to make a drink like this?”

Dayton leans against the counter and sips at his own. “I dated a mixologist back in my 20s. He practiced a lot when he was off so that he could perfect his craft. He taught me a few tricks and how to make a couple of drinks. I like to pull out that skill when I want to impress someone.”

“So does this mean that you’re trying to impress me?” Bucky asks as he swirls the drink around in his glass and takes another drink of it. “Bringing me back to your place, showing me your house, your garage full of cars, making me a mixed drink?”

Bucky walks around the counter and stops in front of Dayton. “If you want to fuck me, all you have to do is say. We don’t have to do this dance and act like you need to build me up or butter me up with smooth lines and drinks. You don’t have to worry about me being able to get my dick up, a look at you and it’s already half hard. So why don’t we cut the bullshit and you stop with the formalilites and we just fuck, that’s why we’re here, right?”

Dayton swallows and stands there for a moment because he hadn’t been expecting that. He hadn’t been expecting Bucky to be so bold and brazen, it was actually a turn on. He smirks, taking a drink and liking his lips because his mouth has gone dry, cock starting to harden in his pants. He waits until his drink is gone and sets the glass down.

“Isn’t half the fun in working up to the sex? The flirting, the soft touches, the anticipation of what is to come. You can’t tell me you don’t like that.” Dayton takes a step forward, smirk turning into a teasing grin because he liked the way Bucky was. He was sassy, he was feisty and Dayton knew he was going to be good in bed.

He runs his fingers up Bucky’s arm and leans forward enough so that his lips brush against Bucky’s ear. “You can’t stand here and tell me you don’t like the foreplay that comes before sex. If you’re just wiping your dick out and letting loose, where's the fun in it. Maybe I don’t have to impress you, but I’m not going to fuck you half ass. Now finish your drink up and we’ll go up to your bedroom.”

Dayton pulls back and looks at Bucky, happy to see that the other man looked to be a little flustered. His skins were a darker shade of red. 

“I don’t just, how was it that you put it? Oh yes, “whip my dick out and let loose”, just because I don’t need to be boozed up and impressed doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the foreplay and leading up to the sex.” Bucky finishes his drink and sets the glass down. “I don’t think you heard me correctly, I told you that we should cut the bullshit and get to the sex, that didn’t disclude foreplay. Now why don’t you take me up to your bedroom and we can get to what you’ve been wanting to do all night.”

Dayton licks his lips and grabs Bucky’s hand and leads him through the house and up to his bedroom. He leans Bucky over to his bed and stops in front of it.

“When I first walked into that hotel room and saw you sitting there in those pretty panties and that pretty robe, I wanted to drop to my knees and suck your cock, find out just how you tasted. I think I’m going to do that now, any objections?” Dayton looks at him, licking his lips again because he really wanted to get his mouth on Bucky’s cock. He was quite sure that Bucky had a good cock.

Instead of answering him Bucky unbuttons his shirt and let’s it drop off his shoulders, revealing his toned body, the scars that littered his left arm where his shoulder connected to his prosthetic. Dayton lets his eyes travel over Bucky’s body, taking in each inch, his fingers itching to reach out and touch him. Dayton holds off for the moment, there would be plenty of time for him to touch and explore while they fucked later. 

He watches as Bucky’s hands slide down, fingers picking carefully at the button of his pants and pulling the zipper down, taking his time like he had all the time in the world. Perhaps he did, Dayton didn’t know if Bucky had other plans after this or not, maybe this was all he had planned and could take his time. Finally fingers curl over the hem of his pants, hands pushing down and revealing the pink, lacy panties that he was wearing.They were similar to the ones that Bucky had worn the first time they met and it made Dayton’s mouth water. 

After Bucky kicks the pants off, pushing them to the side he reaches for his panties, about to take them off but Dayton stops him.

“No, I want those to stay on for now.” He steps forward and pushes Bucky onto the bed before he drops to his knees.

He runs his hands over Bucky’s thick thighs, all muscle under his touch and he was sure that Bucky could crush him with them. He wasn’t sure why but that thought turned him on. He leans forward and nuzzles Bucky’s cock through the lacy, mouthing at this hardening cock. He hooks his fingers underneath the lace and pulls the panties down slowly, revealing Bucky’s cock at his own pace. Finally Bucky’s cock springs free, all hard and thick, a bead of pre-cum glistening at the tip and Dayton can’t help the moan that falls from his lips at the sight of it.

Very few people knew, but Dayton loved to suck cock. He liked the way his mouth stretched around someone’s cock, how their cock felt in his mouth, the way it tasted. He licks his lips at the sight of Bucky’s pretty cock and finishes pulling off his panites - next time he planned to fuck Bucky in them - and wraps his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock. He strokes it a few times, fingers running over the veins in his cock, spreading around the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. He squeezes Bucky’s cock gently and smirks when he’s rewarded with a deep moan.

He strokes Bucky a few more times before he finally leans forward and wraps his lips around the tip of Bucky’s cock. He moans softly, running his tongue over the slit so that he can taste his pre-cum before he lowers his mouth, taking more of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue over Bucky’s length, tracing each vein and exploring his cock slowly. He moans, a deep sound, enjoying the way his lips stretched around Bucky and the feeling of his heavy, hot length resting on his tongue. Dayton enjoyed it greatly.

“It seems like you are good with your mouth.” Bucky says, a moan slipping from his lips and he reaches down and runs his fingers through Dayton’s hair, watching as he bobs his head. 

Dayton moves faster, taking more of Bucky’s cock until he’s hitting the back of Dayton’s throat. He deep throats Bucky’s cock, pausing and swallowing around him and Dayton enjoys the noises that he pulls from Bucky. Each moan and whimper, each gasp of breath goes straight to Dayton’s cock, it grows harder in the confines of his pants. He reaches down and palms his cock to take off the edge for the moment, knowing that soon he would be buried in Bucky’s ass. 

He pulls off of his cock when Bucky’s whines and moans start to get more high pitched because he doesn’t want him cumming yet.

“Up in the bed.” He rasp, voice rough from sucking on Bucky’s cock.

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice to move. He quicken moves himself up on the bed, eyes not leaving Dayton as he stands up. Dayton makes quick work of getting out of his clothes, wrapping a hand around his own cock he strokes himself a few times as he climbs onto the bed and between Bucky’s legs. He reaches over to his bedside table and pulls the drawer open, pulling out the bottle of lube that he keeps there. As hedrizzles some on his fingers and slicks them up he looks at Bucky.

“You look very good like this, spread for me and ready for me to fuck and play with.” Dayton murmurs. He drops his hand down between Bucky’s legs and starts to tease his hole, circling around the rim. “See, this is one of the best parts with sex. The tension that rises as you play, the foreplay of touching and getting the other person hotter and more turned on. Maybe you don’t need to be impressed to get into bed, but you can’t deny that the leadup isn’t one of the best parts.”

Bucky lets out a chuckle, his hips rocking as he tries to get Dayton to do more than just tease him.

“I never said that the lead up and foreplay wasn’t good, I just said I didn’t need to be impressed but I see that you’re set on trying to prove something that you don’t need to prove.” Bucky smirks. “If you’re so intent on proving it why don’t you stop teasing and get to fucking me?”

“All in due time sweetheart.” Dayton says, enjoying the sassy side of Bucky, he pushes a finger slowly into Bucky. 

He watches as Bucky’s ass stretches around his finger, pushing past that tight ring of muscle to start to work him open. He moves slow at first, wanting to make sure he takes his time and opens Bucky up enough to take his cock. He doesn’t want to hurt him and he also wants to tease him, it’s the perfect combination. He leans down and brushes his lips over Bucky’s abs as he adds another finger. He graves Bucky’s stomach and chest with kisses and licks, a bite here and a bite there, even a mark or two as his fingers move inside of Bucky. Curling and spreading apart and loosening him up.

Finally it’s enough, Bucky’s moans have turned into begs and pleads to be fucked, his cock laying against his stomach in a pile of precum and Dayton’s own is aching and hard against his thigh. He drizzles some more lube on his hand and slicks his cock up before guiding it to Bucky’s ass. He teases just for a little bit because both of them are dizzy with want and lust and after only a couple of teasing rubs Dayton’s pushing into Bucky’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, you’re still tight as hell.” Dayton gasps out as his cock is surrounded by the tight heat of Bucky’s ass. He pushes in until his hips are flush against Bucky’s and stills for a moment. His head is foggy, dizzy with how good he feels and he has to will himself to not cum too soon with how good Bucky feels wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck is right.” Bucky moans softly, arching up and letting his hands rest on Dayton’s hips. “You’ve got a nice cock, would be nicer if you’d start to move and fuck me.”

Dayton rolls his eyes but he doesn’t waste anymore time and starts to move. He pulls his hips back and pushes back in, starting a steady rhythm. Dayton runs his hands up Bucky’s body, tracing his muscles and feeling him. Moans and whimpers mix together in the air, a chorus of the noises they made like a soundtrack to the sex that they were having. 

No strings attached, both knowing that this didn’t mean anything and that it was only sex. Knowing that made them both feel more free in what they were doing, there were no expectations for waking up together in the morning. No expectations that this was going to happen again even though they both knew there was a large chance it would happen again due to their arrangement. There was no commitmentment and that made it more enjoyable for the both of them because it took off the pressure. 

Dayton could touch, could kiss, could fuck Bucky and know that he wasn’t going to expect or demand a call the next day or freak out when he didn’t do something. It made the experience more fun. Dayton didn’t have to overthink anything, he could just fuck and have fun.

He runs his hands up Bucky’s chest and cups his face with one, pulling him up to kiss him hard. He nips at his lips, licking into his mouth as his other hand tangles in Bucky’s hair and holds his face to his as he kisses him as he rolls his hips against Bucky’s, cock sliding in and out of Bucky.

“Oh fuck Dayton.” Bucky whimpers, bringing up a leg and wrapping it around his waist and pulling him in closer against his body. Bucky moves his hips with Dayton’s, breathless moans falling from his lips and being muffled by Dayton’s lips moving against his.

They become a mess of moans and sweat, bodies movies together perfectly, limbs wrapped together to a point where they weren’t sure where one began and the other ended. It was almost a perfect dance of sex, their orgasms building slowly togther, heat spreading through their body and pleasure building. 

Dayton’s moaning, not even sure if he’s the one being loud or if Bucky is the one being loud but he didn’t really care right now, all he cared about was cumming. He moves faster as he feels the pressure build, his body hot and the need to cum, to feel the pleasure that came with an orgasm was intense. He sneaks a hand between his and Bucky’s body and wraps his hand around Bucky’s cock and starts to stroke him in time with his thrust.

“Yeah, are you going to cum Bucky? I bet you make a pretty fucking mess when you do.” Dayton bites out. “Come on baby, I want to see you cum.”

Bucky arches up, fucking his cock into Dayton’s fist and fucking himself down on his cock. Dayton pulls up so he can watch, enjoying the way Bucky’s face twisted in pleasure and the desperate noises that the man was making under him. He knows that Bucky’s on his way to cumming when he become sloppy in fucking Dayton’s fist, his moans become breathless and broken, body tensing.

“D-Dayton, fuck-” Bucky chokes out before his cock twitches and throbs in Dayton’s hand and he cums. Spurts of hot cum making a mess of Dayton’s hand and landing on Bucky’s chest.

It’s hot and Dayton likes it. He likes how Bucky chokes out his name, the gasp of air he takes, the way his body tenses and shakes as he cums and makes a pretty mess of his chest. Dayton keeps stroking him through his orgasm, his own hips moving and chasing his own release. He drops Bucky’s cock when he whines out about how sensitive he feels and focuses on fucking Bucky’s ass until his own cock throbs and he cums in Bucky’s ass.

He moans out Bucky’s name, rolls his hips a few times before he falls onto him, chest moving as he breaths, trying to catch his breath. After a few long moments he pulls out of Bucky and rolls off to the side.

“That was pretty fucking good.” He says with a laugh, feeling more satisfied than he had in awhile. He looks over at Bucky and grins.

Bucky chuckles and sits up, his hair's a mess but he also feels good. “I have to agree. You’re pretty good with your mouth and cock. Might need to do that again sometime. Only next time,” Bucky turns and looks at Dayton. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Dayton swallows a shiver running down his spine at how Bucky says it in a way that invites no doubts that it’s going to happen. “Okay.”

They relax together for a few moments before they start to clean up. Dayton let’s Bucky know where a second bathroom is and they part ways to shower and get cleaned up on their own. Dayton enjoyed that, not having to worry or care for the other person he just slept with, maybe it was an asshole move but he felt like it was refreshing. Neither of them wanted or needed the cuddles after sex or to be coddled and reassured that it was good, well he was making that assumption on Bucky’s behalf, but he was pretty sure he was right. 

After showering he wraps a towel around his waist and goes to find Bucky, but he finds him back in his bedroom, wet hair done up in a messy bun and dressed again. 

“I’ll call for a car for you to take you home.” Dayton says as he pulls out his phone. “I don’t want to keep you any later if you have plans or anything. Tonight was good though, I had a good time and I think we staged a pretty good first date.”

Bucky nods in agreement. “I think so as well. When will our next outing be?”

“I was thinking that you could come to my race Sunday. Be seen around as the supportive boyfriend. I can get you passes to the pits, you can sit in the friends and family section, I’ll give you some merch to wear. It would be a simple and not very flashing outing and then you could come with me to the party later.” Dayton says as he orders a car for Bucky.

Bucky nods, “That sounds good. I’ll have to come and pick up the merch or you can give it to me at the race track.”

“I could also just send it to your house.”

“No you can’t because I don’t give out my address, remember?” Bucky reminded him. “It’s easier to keep work and personal life from getting mixed up by me not taking it home. I’ll pick up the merch, just send me a text when you have it and I’ll come get it. Pretty simple. Plus, it would be good for any paps that are sniffing around to see me coming to your house.”

Dayton nods. “Okay, I will text you when I have you something to wear.”

Dayton gets a notification that Bucky’s Uber is waiting outside and leads him to the door. “I did have fun tonight, even if it was just for the camera’s. I’ll be in contact soon.”

Bucky smiles, and as he opens the front door he turns back and kisses Dayton on the cheek. “Goodnight Dayton.”

Dayton watches Bucky leave and waves at the car driving away before he closes the door. The next day there’s a picture of Bucky kissing a towel wearing Dayton on the cheek going around on the internet with questions asking who was Dayton’s mystery date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Kudos and comments feed my dying soul!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Bucky’s life and maybe even a special guest. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this for weeks and then woke up early on a Saturday to finish it. Please don't let it flop. lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I wanted to give Bucky justice and allow readers to see a bit of his life when he's not working at being someone's boyfriend. I'm a little worried about this chapter, I want everyone to like it but I'm unsure of how I feel about it. Please take the time to leave a review and what you might hope to see in the future! The next chapter will have us at the race track and Ducky debuting as a couple!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

Bucky pushes the door open to his apartment, dropping his keys in the bowl beside the door before he toes off his shoes and makes his way further into the apartment. A loud, annoyed “ _ meow” _ reminds him that he had been gone longer than he had originally planned to be so Aphine was understandably annoyed because she had to wait an extra hour for her feeding. She could be such a diva at times. He leans down and picks her up, rubbing under his chin just like she liked.

“Yes, hello to you too Miss Aphine. I know I’m late but not by too long, I’m sure you haven’t starved yet.” Bucky coos at her with a soft laugh. He carried her into the kitchen, allowing her to rub her head against his chest. He shifts her to his non-prosthetic arm so that he can open a can of her fancy cat food for her. He grabs her bowl, pours the can out into it and tops it with a few treats since he was late before he puts it down onto the floor. He sits her down in front of it so she can eat and refills her water bowl.

“Now, Miss Aphine, I’m going to go wash the day away, you can do without my attention for an hour or so. Don’t get into too much trouble.” Bucky says, leaning down and scratching the top of her head until she meow’s at him again.

Bucky leaves her in the kitchen and makes his way to his bedroom. He undresses and puts his dirty clothes into the hamper before he grabs his favorite pink panties and his pink robe before heading to the bathroom. He places his things onto the counter before he walks over to the tub and starts to fill it with water. He adds his bath salts and some lavender scented bath oil and bubble bath and waits for the water level to just the right spot before he turns it off and slips in. He lets out a long sigh as he settles down into the warm water. He sinks down until just his head is above the water and lays back, closing his eyes and letting himself relax.

His day had been busy, starting with a morning breakfast date with Dayton. Bucky found himself enjoying the times he got to spend with Dayton. They had only been out a few times publicly - the date the other night and breakfast that morning - and both times had been fun. It felt less like work to Bucky and more like he was hanging out with someone he could be friends with.

Bucky liked clients that were closer in his age and that he could relate to more, unforutanlley those weren’t the clients he usually got and it was the most dangerous client to have. Not physically dangerous, but emotionally dangerous because feelings tend to develop with the clients that he had his age. Bucky had only developed feelings for a client a couple of times but that was when he had first started being a boyfriend for hire. He had learned to go for older clients so that didn’t happen. He couldn’t do his job properly if he was catching feelings for the people he was working for. Feelings didn’t mix well in his line of work.

Bucky laid in the tub until the water started to get cold and his muscles felt a lot less stiff. He drains the water and stands up, turning on the shower long enough to wash the suds off his body and wash his hair thoroughly. When he was done with that he wrapped his hair in a towel and slipped into his pink panties and rubs lotion all over his body before he slips into his soft, pink robe. He ties the tie around his waist and makes his way back into his kitchen where Alpine is finishing up her dinner. 

Bucky chuckles and grabs a soda from the refrigerator and a snack before he heads to the living room. He plops down on the couch and turns on the TV, flipping through the channels to find something to watch when he hears mention of Dayton’s name and he pauses on the channel to see what they were talking about. It’s one of those celebrity gossip shows and they’re talking about the photo that was circulating from the night that Bucky and Dayton fucked and someone got a shot of Dayton kissing him goodnight before he left.

_ “...Dave, we both know that there really isn’t reason to even learn who this person is. Dayton goes through partners faster than his car goes. By this time next week nobody will even care about this photo or whoever this mystery guy is.” _

_ “Most of the time I would agree with you JoAnn, but rumor has it that Dayton and Mr. Mystery guy was seen grabbing breakfast this morning at Le Petit Paris. I don’t recall the last time Dayton took a one night stand out for breakfast the next morning.” _

_ “Maybe the dick was just that good that breakfast was needed as a reward or something. I doubt that we’re going to be seeing much of this man in Dayton’s life. We have a better chance of hell freezing over then Dayton White settling down....” _

Bucky shakes his head and laughs, if only the reporters knew just how wrong they were. He clicks through a few more channels until he finds a movie that’s mildly entertaining enough to pass the time while he fills out paperwork for his job. He grabs his laptop and opens it up, going to his jobs website and fills out information of what he did for the day and how long he was with his client. While he didn’t have to report everything he did with a client, his company still liked to have a paper trail of most things. It helped when clients got a little too close to comfort or tried to sure for whatever ridiculous reason that they thought was valid.

Bucky liked the system because it allowed him to reflect upon the day with his client and to check in with himself. It allowed him time to make sure that he was having a good time with his clients, that their personalities matched to make for pleasant meetings, and that there weren’t any feelings starting to creep up. It was important that Bucky check in on himself because if there was something off with the client, or himself, it needed to be addressed at the beginning before it could fester into anything that could cause issues later on.

So far, everything with Dayton had been pretty smooth sailing. Bucky had actually found himself really enjoying his time with Dayton. Their date had felt less like work and more like he was hanging out with a friend and the sex was pretty damn good too. He had enjoyed himself with Dayton a lot and he was looking forward to the next time that they were going to get together. Which would be the Sunday coming up because Bucky was going to go to Dayton’s race and cheer him on like a proper boyfriend. They were treating the day as a soft couple's debut. 

Bucky was just finishing up his report when there was a knock on his door, he doesn’t move to get up because he knows who it is and they have a key. Sure enough, the next moment he hears the jingle of keys as the door is unlocked and walks his best friend and sometimes boyfriend, sometimes fuck buddy, Steve Rogers. 

“Don’t you look all pretty.” Steve teases, walking over to where Bucky is sitting. He’s carrying take out bags and from the smells of it he bought them a couple of burgers. “I picked up dinner because I knew you probably hadn’t made anything and was probably snacking on nuts or something. You’ve got to remember to eat between the dates man.”

Bucky closes his laptop and looks up at Steve, snatching the bag out of his hands to open it and pull out a burger. “I would have gotten around to making dinner, I had to finish filling out the paperwork for work.”

Bucky unwraps his burger and takes a bite, letting out a moan at how good it tasted. He watches as Steve sits down on the couch and makes himself comfortable before he grabs his own burger out of the bag.

“So, you gonna tell me about your new client? I’ve seen the magazines. He’s a bit more high profile then what you usually mess with.” Steve says after he takes a bite of his burger, looking over at Bucky.

“He is and I know it’s a risk working for him but he needs this. He seems a bit lost.” Bucky says, thinking about the first conversation that they had during their first meeting. “He desperately wants people to just focus on his career but mostly they’re just concerned with who he’s fucking. Even earlier when I was flipping through the channels that Celebrity Gossip show was talking about him and his sexual behaviors.”

Steve looks at Bucky, searching his face for something for a few moments. “You know you don’t have to try and lead his way, right? He’s not a lost puppy that you can lead home, Buck.”

“I know that. He’s just a client, and I don’t know. It’s a long term gig and it’s stable for the moment. I can just have him as a client and not spread myself thin for multiple people. It’s kind of nice to take it easy.” Bucky shrugs and continues to eat his burger as he thinks about Dayton and his current work.

“I know it’s nice to only have one client but you’ve got to be careful Buck, you remember what happened last time you had one client.” Steve gives him a pointed look. “I just want you to be safe and not get wrapped up in him. You’re going to have to spend a lot of time with him to make sure it’s convincing and it’s going to be harder to maintain your privacy. He’s the most famous client you’ve had.”

Bucky makes a face and rolls his eyes. “I know Steve. I’ve weighed all of the cons and I’ve been doing this long enough to know the risk associated with it. I’m not going to catch feelings for Dayton. He’s just a client, that’s all. You worry too much, we’ve only been out on a few dates and you’re already thinking I’m going to fall for him.”

“I just know you Buck, you have a big heart. Just want the best for you.” Steve gives him a sheepish smile. Bucky had looked after him a lot when they grew up and when they went to war together, and Bucky knew that Steve just wanted to do the same for him.

It was endearing and something that Bucky liked a lot about Steve. He sits up and leans over, brushing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“I know Stevie. I will be, and don’t worry, you’ll always be my number one guy.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully and grabs the remote. “What movie are we watching tonight?”

“I think we were going to go with horror, so why don’t you pick it?”

Bucky takes the towel off that was wrapped around his hair and lets it fall into a pile on the floor, he would pick it up later, before he arranges himself on the couch so he could cuddle Steve while they watched movies. He grabs another burger from the bad and eats it as Steve searches for a movie. When he finally settles on one he puts the remote down, grabs another burger himself, and wraps an arm around Bucky.

Bucky always enjoyed his evenings with Steve. He needed them to stay grounded and to separate work and his personal time. Most of the time he could shut his mind off and just focus on the movie and his time with Steve, but tonight he was having a hard time not thinking of Dayton and that worried him a bit.

He chalked it up to Dayton being a new client and nothing more. Everything was going to be okay and Bucky definitely wasn’t going to fall for him.

...he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/) you can stay more up to date when I will be posting and be able to check out my other content!!


End file.
